<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Big Sister's Hot Friend Corrupts You With Anal by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069504">Your Big Sister's Hot Friend Corrupts You With Anal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal Sex, Big Sister's Friend, Confession, Cum In My Ass, Don't Tell Your Sister, F/M, Fill Up My Asshole, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, In Your Room, Nervous Guy - Freeform, POV, Reader-Insert, Riding You, Seduction, Virgin Guy, at night, blowjob, gwa, passionate kissing, script offer, sneaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your big sister's hot friend catches you in the kitchen at night. She apparently came for a glass of water, just like you did. She notices you're nervous, like every single time around her. Also, she says she isn't that sleepy at the moment. She suggests you two should to go to your room and do something together.. I wonder what she has on her mind :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Big Sister's Hot Friend Corrupts You With Anal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p><p>Any SFX is optional.</p><p>All characters in the script are adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh hey.. look who's not sleeping still..</p><p>My friend's favorite little brother..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>What are you up to hm?</p><p>I wanted to take a glass of water.</p><p>Oh, you too? Okay, I'll hand it to you.</p><p>[Sounds of water, filling up the glass]</p><p>Here.</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>Drink it.</p><p>[Chuckle] Why are you shaking like that..</p><p>Are you nervous?</p><p>Do *I* make you nervous?</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>But you like me, right?</p><p>I like you too.</p><p>Mhm. A lot.</p><p>Well.. and why do you like me?</p><p>[Chuckle] Exactly, I don't know why I like you.. I just do.</p><p>I mean you're pretty cool and chill..</p><p>Never cause me and your sister any trouble..</p><p>Which is rare for younger siblings.</p><p>And.. you're also..</p><p>You're also kinda cute.</p><p>[Chuckle] Just don't tell your sister I said that.</p><p>Ya, she probably wouldn't like it..</p><p>She hates when other girls talk to you too..</p><p>She thinks we're bad influence and we're corrupting you.</p><p>[Chuckle] as if you're such a good boy.</p><p>You don't think I corrupt you, right?</p><p>Yeah.. I think I'm doing the exact opposite infact.</p><p>I think I'm a great influence. Your sister is just outdated.</p><p>She don't know any better.</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Hey umm..</p><p>I don't really feel like going back to sleep right now.. do you?</p><p>Why don't we like.. hangout for a little bit then.. together?</p><p>Well I thought maybe we could.. you know, go to your room and..</p><p>Oh don't worry, we will be quiet.. nobody's gonna know.</p><p>And besides.. it's not like it's illegal to hangout with my friend's little brother or something?</p><p>Ya your sister might be mad at me but.. I can take it.</p><p>[Chuckle] Oh just give me your hand already.. don't be a pussy..</p><p>[Whispering]</p><p>Shh.. we gotta be quiet..</p><p>Follow me, but be careful..</p><p>We don't want to wake anybody up..</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>[Gentle, careful door shut]</p><p>Okay, I think we made it..</p><p>Wait, lemme make sure..</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>Yup, I don't hear anybody..</p><p>Let's get on the bed.</p><p>Come on..</p><p>[Bed sounds as they got on it]</p><p>So.. you wanna watch some movie?</p><p>You got a laptop here or tablet or something, right?</p><p>I don't know what movie, we will see.. just hand it over to me.</p><p>Okay.. now let's see..</p><p>Hmm.. what can we watch..</p><p>What can we watch..</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>[Sigh] I have no idea what to search..</p><p>Can you think of something?</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>Oh well.. I guess we will put that away then..</p><p>But you know, it's actually fine because..</p><p>I kinda wanted to do this instead anyway..</p><p>[Kissing and giggling, as the boy got completely caught off guard]</p><p>Mmm.. shh.. don't say anything..</p><p>[Kissing passionately for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan] you like that, don't you..</p><p>Me on top of you like this.. stealing your first kiss..</p><p>[Continue kissing passionately for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan] I'm sorry I kinda forced myself on you like this just now without warning but..</p><p>[Moan] I just couldn't help it anymore..</p><p>And I still can't..</p><p>[Continue kissing passionately for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan] Those lips..</p><p>I've been wanting to do this for god knows how long now..</p><p>[Moan] you too, right?</p><p>Shh.. I know.. I know..</p><p>It's okay to be nervous.. I know you don't have any experience..</p><p>I'll teach you everything.. don't worry..</p><p>[Continue kissing passionately for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Can I take your shirt off and pull your pants down?</p><p>You don't need to be shy..</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>Okay.. I just wanna see your body, I'm not gonna do anything yet.. don't be nervous..</p><p>First the shirt..</p><p>[Taking his shirt off]</p><p>Mmm.. nice.. I like what I'm seeing here..</p><p>Mhm.. I do.. you're so sexy..</p><p>Mmm yeah.. I could just eat you right up..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Okay now.. lemme take a look at your cock also..</p><p>I'm *dying* to see it baby..</p><p>I'll get off of you first and get on my knees..</p><p>There and now..</p><p>[Pulling his pants down]</p><p>Oh wow..</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>Baby, it's amazing..</p><p>Yeah.. it's perfect..</p><p>And you're so hard for me already too..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>I know I said I would only look but..</p><p>Can I..</p><p>Can I put my mouth on it? Just a little bit?</p><p>Yea?</p><p>mmm.. don't worry, I'll be gentle..</p><p>[Blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>Ah.. it tastes pretty good..</p><p>Mhm..</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan] I can't wait for this perfect cock to enter my tight little asshole..</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>What's that?</p><p>Oh, did I not tell you?</p><p>I prefer anal sex..</p><p>Ya, it's *really* good..</p><p>And besides.. you know, everybody does anal these days..</p><p>Regular sex is boring now..</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>Well, I have my sources.. just trust me..</p><p>Anal sex is way cooler now..</p><p>If your future girlfriend doesn't let you fuck her ass.. just break up with her.</p><p>I'm telling you, anal is great. Soon you're gonna see for yourself.</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Ah.. and remember, don't tell your sister about any of this..</p><p>*Especially* not about what I just told you..</p><p>[Chuckle] She probably thinks good boys don't do anal..</p><p>She's such a prude..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Alright alright, lemme stop..</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit more]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound, and then repeat those sounds few times, finishing the blowjob]</p><p>Ah.. okay, my ass is ready for you baby..</p><p>I'm just gonna get naked and apply a little lube in it first though..</p><p>You have lube, right?</p><p>Ah.. of course..</p><p>[Chuckle] You boys always have some lube near your bed..</p><p>I knew you wasn't really such a good boy behind the scenes..</p><p>You probably jerk off thinking about me all the time, don't you..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Alright.. lemme take these clothes off..</p><p>[Stripping, clothes sounds] </p><p>And now lemme get some of this lube.. right on my tight little asshole..</p><p>[Slippery lube sounds, lubricating her ass for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan] oh that feels so good..</p><p>[Moan] I love fingering my ass.. and making it all nice and lubed up..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>I wish a girls ass would just lubricate by itself and get wet like pussy does when it has to..</p><p>[Moan] You could then just stick your cock right in, without much preparation..</p><p>[Moan] But.. I guess that's part of the reason why I like anal so much..</p><p>The fact that it's not meant for cock to go in there..</p><p>[Moan] So hot..</p><p>[Lube sounds stop]</p><p>Okay.. I think I lubed up my asshole enough..</p><p>Why don't you just stay like you are for me and relax.. and I'm gonna get back on top of you and sit on your cock..</p><p>Oh like this.. and now I'll guide you right in..</p><p>Oh right into my tight little..</p><p>[Moan] Oh yes..</p><p>[Moan] There we go..</p><p>Finally you're inside of my ass..</p><p>[Moan] Feels so good to slowly move up and down on it..</p><p>Mmm.. feeling that nice *deep* penetration..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck..</p><p>Do you like it?</p><p>[Moan] yeah.. it's *very* tight, isn't it..</p><p>[Moan] *Way* tighter than my pussy would be..</p><p>You looove the way my walls are squeezing you, don't you..</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Told you anal sex was great..</p><p>Now just wait till I do.. *this*.</p><p>[Riding faster, continous moaning/faster breathing from now on]</p><p>Oh yeah.. that's what I like..</p><p>How's that huh?</p><p>You like me fucking you with my ass like that?</p><p>Riding you nice and fast?</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>*God* how I just love corrupting you..</p><p>[Riding faster, continous moaning/faster breathing from now on]</p><p>Don't be shy by the way, you can grab my tits..</p><p>Mhm, and play with them.. I like that..</p><p>[Moan] Yes, tease my nipples with your fingers..</p><p>[Moan] Yeah, it feels good.. really good..</p><p>Keep doing that.. play with me..</p><p>[Riding faster, continous moaning/faster breathing from now on]</p><p>Oh my god your cock feels amazing just.. fucking *sliding* in and out of my ass..</p><p>Balls deep, just the way I like it..</p><p>Stretching it out.. just like it's supposed to be stretched out..</p><p>[Moan] I love using that cock so much..</p><p>Take it baby..</p><p>*take* it..</p><p>Lemme jerk you off with my tight little ass..</p><p>That's it.. that's it..</p><p>Don't move and just let me bounce on it..</p><p>Lemme take care of you..</p><p>Mmm.. stay nice and hard for me and force my asshole to stay wide open..</p><p>Just like that.. just like that..</p><p>You have no idea how many times I fantasized about this..</p><p>[Riding faster, continous moaning/faster breathing from now on]</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck..</p><p>Do you feel like you're getting closer for me?</p><p>Yeah? Perfect..</p><p>Don't fight it then.. just let it happen..</p><p>I want you to fill up my tight little asshole..</p><p>Mhm, I want you to cum deep inside of it..</p><p>I want you to shoot every last drop in there..</p><p>Just let my ass to suck it right out of you and keep it..</p><p>[Riding faster, continous moaning/faster breathing from now on]</p><p>Oh my god, I can feel it coming..</p><p>I can feel your cock is getting ready to burst..</p><p>Do it baby.. shoot that load..</p><p>Nut right inside of my asshole..</p><p>Please.. give it to me..</p><p>Fill me up.. I want it so bad..</p><p>Oh baby, please..</p><p>Give it to me..</p><p>Cum for me.. cum for me now..</p><p>Give me that load..</p><p>[He cums, slow down or stop riding sounds, just let out sexy moans here and there, enjoying the feeling for a little bit]</p><p>Oh yes..</p><p>That's what I'm talking about..</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Your cum feels so nice and warm inside of my ass..</p><p>[Moan] That's exactly what I needed..</p><p>Good boy..</p><p>I wanna keep you inside of me for just a little bit more.. and enjoy all that cum..</p><p>Not letting it escape from my ass..</p><p>[Just enjoying the feeling for a little bit, letting out soft moans here and there, satisfied]</p><p>Alright.. lemme get up..</p><p>[Moan] Oh fuck.. look at that..</p><p>Mmm.. so messy..</p><p>Ah..</p><p>Guess you're gonna have to clean that up..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Sorry..</p><p>I would help you but.. I gotta go clean up myself and go back to your sister's room now..</p><p>[Blow a kiss]</p><p>Thank you for the fun time baby..</p><p>And again, sorry about that.</p><p>[Chuckle]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>